


Red is Sus

by bimpson



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Also pretend their lives arent as bad as they are in canon xoxo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Among Us, Canon Relationships, Cute, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Lex dunks on Ethan, One Shot, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They actually have friends! Whoa!, Zoom - Freeform, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimpson/pseuds/bimpson
Summary: Lex and Ethan play Among Us during quarantine. Will someone get betrayed, or will they work together to find the imposter?
Relationships: Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Red is Sus

**Author's Note:**

> no tws for this one! just cute :) based off of: https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/631345490299174912/person-a-b-playing-among-us-person-a-in

Lex was sick of Among Us. It was a fun little game to pass the time during quarantine, but after a while it got stale. Still, she wasn’t about to pass up the chance to spend time with Ethan, especially since she had time to kill before she had to pick up Hannah from her friend’s (socially distanced) birthday party.

Among Us was Ethan’s current obsession. It was his favorite game of all time- well, that’s what he said. In reality, he loved the way Lex looked so proud when she won as the imposter, and he also loved how smug she looked when she figured out who the imposters were. Of course, he also loved when he fooled her as the imposter, but that was a given.

They were playing with their ex-school chums. All of them dropped out together as a “stick-it-to-the-man” type deal. Some of them got jobs while others were well off enough to live off their families, but all of them were ride-or-dies and that’s all that mattered.

This round, Lex was not the imposter. As far as she was concerned, this was a good thing- Lex hated being an imposter. She thought the role was too much pressure, especially when your partner got voted out in the first round. Being a crewmate was much more simple.

Soon into the round, a body was discovered.

“I found Erin in electrical,” Danny said as soon as he unmuted. They always played over zoom, as it was the closest thing to real-life interaction they could get. “I didn’t see anyone else in there, though.”

“Dude, Ethan is being mad sus,” Lex replied, grinning with a sly look on her face. 

Ethan shot her a hurt look from the other side of the couch. “Lex,” he whined, “why me? I’ve done nothing but my tasks this round!”

Lex narrowed her eyes. “I dunno, you’re pretty sus for stealing my heart!”

Their friends erupted into laughter as Ethan blushed. He attempted to protest, but his friends drowned him out with their clowning. As voting ended, everyone voted Ethan out. His little black astronaut floated through space with the text “Ethan was not An Imposter.” Lex laughed as he pouted at her. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe. Now can we play something else?”


End file.
